


Day 14 - Body Swapped

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [14]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 140313





	Day 14 - Body Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 140313

Yamada wake up in the morning, sleepily looked around his room. Somehow it felt a bit strange.  
“Eh… this isn’t my room.”  
“Why are there a lot of instruments in my room?” He looked around again.  
“Wait, this is Yuto-kun’s room. I don’t remember that I’m having a sleep over, why am I here?”  
Yamada searched his boyfriend but failed to see him.  
“Did he go somewhere?”  
Yamada get up and walked to the washroom, but when he arrived in front of the mirror, he screamed.  
“WAAAAAAA….”  
“Yuto! Why are you screaming in early morning?” Yamada heard Yuto’s mom scolded him downstairs.  
“Eh… eh… why I have Yuto-kun’s face? EHH!!”  
Yamada then looked at his body. He also had Yuto’s body. Yamada know Yuto’s body very well so he knows that this is definitely Yuto’s body.

Yamada quickly come back to his Yuto’s room and searched Yuto’s phone.  
He dialed his own number and waiting for the other line to pick it up.  
First tone, second tone, third tone “Yuto, pick it up quickly.” Yamada said, a bit impatient.  
On the 6th tone, finally Yuto picked it up.  
“Moshi – moshi.” It’s obvious that he was still sleepy.  
“Yuto… this is Ryosuke.”  
“Mmm… why are you calling me this early Ryosuke? Our practice is in the afternoon right?”  
“We have big problem. Where are you now?”  
“Still in my bed.”  
“It’s not your bed Yuto. It’s my bed. Look around.”  
“Eh?” Yuto was confused.  
“Hurry.”

“Yama-chan, why am I in your room?” Yuto said, obviously confused.  
“Look at yourself in the mirror.”  
After few seconds, Yamada heard Yuto’s screaming. His boyfriend finally realizes that their body has swapped.  
“Yama-chan, how can this happen?”  
“Why you ask me? I don’t know as well. But we need to meet up soon and talk about this.”  
“Alright let’s meet in the usual park in 30 mins.”

 

Yamada and Yuto were already in the park, they looked at each other from head to toe with a shock and blank expression. It’s weird to see your own body stand in front of you. They can’t believe that this is really happening. It’s not logical.

They talked how in the world they can swap their body like this and try to remember what they did last night that can explain how the end up like this. But they didn’t find anything suspicious with their action but suddenly Yamada remembered something.

They received a chocolate from a strange woman last night. That woman was a bit strange because her clothes were so unordinary (even for Tokyo people) and she looked a bit messy. She said that it was a chocolate that can deepen their relationship if they eat it together.

They didn’t take the words seriously and just accepted it. They split the Chocó and eat it together. But nothing was happen after that.  
“Yuto, the chocolate we ate last night!”  
“Chocó?” Yuto asked, not sure at what Yamada’s talking about. It was weird seeing his body called his own name.  
“Chocó we received from the strange woman last night. I’m sure that it’s because of that.”  
“Chocó? Strange woman?? AH! The woman who looked a bit messy and wore weird clothes?”  
Yamada nods his head.  
“But how can you be so sure Yama-chan?”  
“You know that I recently watched some Korean dramas right? In one of the drama, they also have body swapped story. And the reason is because they drink some strange liquid at the same time. I’m sure that our case is the same.”  
“But, Yama-chan it was drama. It’s reality we’re talking about. We really swapped our soul, our body!” *it’s a fic actually*  
“But who knows that it was really the reason. However, we should search that strange woman and ask her. We can’t just sit idly and do nothing aren’t we?”  
“You’re right. Let’s go.”

The two of them searched the strange woman around the place they met her last night. But they couldn’t find her. They searched somewhere else but still couldn’t find her. Without them realizing, it was time for their practice, so they hurriedly went to their agency building.

It’s good that they have practice for their national tour instead of the upcoming Johnny’s World thanks giving stage. It would be disaster because at the moment Yamada is Yuto and Yuto is Yamada.

The practice went well, a bit. Sometime Yamada and Yuto messed up the dance moves or lines because they think that they are not the other but their own self.

The problem is when they had their JUMP band practice. Yamada don’t know a thing about playing drums and Yuto also never play a saxophone before. Yuto knows how to play bass, guitar and a little of keyboard but he never know how to play wind instruments. That’s why they messed up their band practice. Hikaru, Yabu and the rest of JUMP were upset because the two keep making mistakes. Even their teacher scolded them. In the end the practice ended early because of them. The two felt really guilty toward their members but they can’t possibly say that their body is swapped and that they can’t do anything about it. They won’t believe such story for sure.

 

After practice, they went to Yuto’s house again. They decided that they will practice each other instruments because the next day they have practice again and they don’t want to ruin it again.  
Yuto (in Yamada’s body) teach Yamada (in Yuto’s body) how to play drum and Yamada (in Yuto’s body) teach Yuto (in Yamada’s body) how to blow the sax. They didn’t only practice the instruments, they also practice each other singing lines and dance moves so they wouldn’t make mistakes. They didn’t want to trouble their members again.

They practice until late at night and fell asleep around 3 am. They lay around on the carpet and hugging each other while they slept. Suddenly the two of them mumbles at the same time in their sleep  
“I love you Yuto”  
“I love you Ryosuke”

 

The next morning Yamada wake up and saw the face that sleep beside him. It was Yuto’s face. His brain slowly realizing that they were back to their original body. He wake Yuto’s up excitedly.  
“What is it Ryosuke? I’m still sleepy.”  
“Yuto, we’re back to our body.”  
“Hmmm…” Yuto is rubbing his eyes before he could fully digest Yamada’s words.  
“We’re back to our body!”  
Yuto looked at Yamada’s face than to his own body.  
“OH! We’re back to our body!”  
“I told you.”  
“Yokatta.” Yuto said in relieve. “But how can we back to ourselves?”  
“I’m not sure either.”  
“In the drama you watched, how can they back to their body?”  
Yamada tried to remember.  
“Their body back when they get in the rain.”  
“We didn’t get in the rain but we are back to normal.”  
“Saa… I don’t know or maybe the effect is only for one day?”  
“Maybe…”  
“But Yuto… last night I feel that I really really love you and I dream about you and I say that I love you.”  
“Eh? I also have the same dream. I dream about you and I also said that I love you. All of sudden I feel that I really love you, more than before.”  
“You think that is the reason why we can have our body back?”  
“Sa...”

 

“How is it?” Yuto asked to his boyfriend who snuggles closer  
“What is ‘it’?”  
“Some time ago, you said that you want to try to see things from higher point of view right? How is it when you see the world with my body?”  
“Mmmm… it’s actually not that different but it kind of weird and fascinating at the same time.”  
“I think I can understand that feeling.”  
“I’m glad that you were the one who switch body with me. I can’t imagine if it someone else.”  
“I won’t let you switch body with some one else because that person will know your body. The only one who can see your whole body is me <3.” Yuto said while kissing his boyfriend nose with his nose.  
“Geez… you pervert!”


End file.
